disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
IMG Worlds of Journey
IMG Worlds of Journey 'is an indoor theme park at Sharjah, United Arab Emirates containing lands and attractions based on Disney, Nickelodeon, Lost Valley - Dinosaur, Cartoon Network, Japanese anime, Marvel, Dr. Seuss, Animal Planet, and Scholastic. Areas * '''IMG Street '- An entrance area to IMG Worlds of Journey and also a equivalent to Universal Studios Florida's Production Central. * 'Disney '- Themed to Disney films and television shows, divided with two sub-zones ** '''Classic Disney - a first sub-zone themed to Disney classics ** Modern Disney - a second sub-zone themed to contemporary Disney favorites ** Disney Channel Studios - a third sub-zone themed to shows for Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney Junior * Nickelodeon- Themed to Nickelodeon cartoons and some sitcoms * Lost Valley - Dinosaur '- Themed to dinosaurs * '''Cartoon Network '- Based on Cartoon Network original shows * 'The Anime Zone '- Themed to Funimation, TV Tokyo and other animes. * 'Marvel '- Themed to Marvel Comics superheroes. * 'Dr. Seuss '-Based on Dr Seuss's children books * 'Animal Planet '- A zoological section named after and inspired by the channel of the same name * '''Scholastic - '''Based on the Scholastic book company Attractions, dinning, shopping, etc. IMG Street '''Attractions Shops * IMG Gifts *South Park Stuff *Music Shop * T2 Gearstore Restaurants * Old time Sweets * WWE SlamBurger * Schab's Pharmacy (Mostly Sweets) Disney Attractions Nickelodeon Lost Valley - Dinosaur Cartoon Network The Anime Zone Marvel Dr. Seuss Animal Planet Scholastic Characters TBA Events IMG Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February- April The date will change depending on the year. Nickelodeon Slime Summer. - a event that based on Nickelodeon Cartoons. Occurring whole summer season. IMG'S Halloween Spooktakular Weeekends. A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 16 to November 3. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Event beginning: '''September 25, 2002. * '''Scared Shrekless * Ghostbusters Dance Party * Characters' Trick-or-Treating Spots. * Monster Mash * Whack-a-Rat!. * Cartoon Network Halloween TBA. * Nicktoons Haloweeen Scare-A-Thon. IMG World's Of TERROR Nights. IMG Worlds of Journey remains operational during the day and transitions to IMG World's Of TERROR Nights at night. The event features Haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize IMG's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. Event opening hours: 7:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Icon: TBA.. Seleet Nights: September 15 - November 4. Scarezones Terror Entry (Location: IMG Street) Map Info:TBA. Eascpe From Tomororow! Map Info: TBA - Location: Disney's Classic Section. Doof-Vile. Map Info:Candace finally bust Phineas and Ferb, and Perry get injured, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz rule Danville and All the people are Locked inside the House, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz release some fearest creatures and Isabella's heart is broken and holding a broken mirror.- Location:Disney's Morden Disney Section. Weirdmageddon: Bill's Take Over.- Map Info: TBA. Locaction: Disney's Disney Channel Studios Section. Nickelodeon Under Siege. (Location: Nickelodeon ) Note that this scarezone isn't very too scary and no blood only has Scareactors As Nickelodeon villains including green fog, broken cars and Smoke & Fire but if it was very too scary, the park For example If They Did Plankton Killing / murdering the Nicktoons we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone Universal Parks & Resorts. would will lose its right / Deal /partnership with Nickelodeon to keep the Nickelodeon area and it'll be replaced by something else So They Are Keeping This Scarezone Clean]).Map Info: 'Plankton Finally Got The Secret formula And Mr Krabs is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free As darkness falls and and all of the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton. And The Nicktoon Villains rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack, and after all... Does it bring treats...or tricks? Lost Valley:Extinction Map Info:TBA. Location:Lost Valley - Dinosaur. Fosters Home For Imaginary Freend's:Taken Over By Bendy !. Map Info:It's going to be cartoon world gone mad! when you are trapped in a lawless dark bio-hazard nightmare city with As You are trapped by Cartoon Network Villain's Including Bendy From FHFIF. As Toxic waste spews everywhere,The ink itself seems to come to life as buildings, objects and creatures all blend together into bizarre shapes as its the end of the road for you Unless Bloo Mac,Wilt ,Edwardo Coco And The Oher Cartoon Network Hero's. stops the evil mutated, melting monsters And Cartoon Network Villan's As Your Traped In the midst of a titanic battle Of Good Vs Evil in the world of Cartoon Network The ''of fun is scaring you silly. Location: Carroon Network. Note: This is A Another Name For Cartoon Network The Evil Takeover. TBA.- Map Info: TBA. Location: The Anime Zone. ''' Marvil's Villans Victory.Map Info:The super heroes have all been defeated. Now you're trapped on a decaying, lawless island under siege by the minions of the most vicious super villain of all, Carnage.Location:'''Marvel. Note:This Is A Re-Name For Iland Under Seige. '''Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come. Map Info:'''All The Who's are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? '''Location: Dr Seuss. Note':This Is A Re-Name To Boo-Vile.' TBA. Map Info: TBA. Location: Ainmal Planet. Scolastic Darkness Has Come!.-Map Info:TBA. Location: Scholastic. TBA. Trivia *In 2008, Disney originally planned to build its own Middle East park Disney's Arabia and Dubai Disneyland until it never came to be. It wasn't until Disney and IMG made their licensing deal for bringing Disney characters and as well as Disney attractions to IMG Worlds of Journey. *The IMG Worlds of Journey's own Disney section and its attractions are all solely designed and operated by Walt Disney Imagineering. Category:IMG Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal properties at outside theme parks Category:Middle East Category:UAE Category:IMG Worlds Category:The Terminator